Forgotten
by Anita Dragneel
Summary: Lucy is in critical condition, and is in a coma. What does Natsu do when she wakes up and he finds out that she doesn't remember him?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not posting in so damn long! Months! I really apologise. I was just really busy with school, having my graduation and stuff. But now I'm finally back! I'm sadly not going to continue my other story, I've lost all interest and ideas in it. But hopefully you guys can enjoy this new one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all credits go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_It was all so blurry. I see clouds.. on a cloudless day. Am I hallucinating? I smell blood.. somebody is screaming my name.. in fact.. what is my name? Everything is fading out. I can't see anybody. All I see is pink._

_"Natsu?"_

* * *

_**Location: Fairy Tail**_

"Master.. how are they?" A silver haired S-Class mage asked the old man.

"Not good. She hasn't woken up, and he hasn't left the room since."

"He's that devastated, huh." The strawberry cake lover replied, and solemn look on her face.

"Erza, we all are. They are both very dear to us."

"Yes, I know that very well, Gray."

* * *

_**Location: Fairy Tail**_ **_Rehab _**_**Room**_

POV: Natsu Dragneel

I haven't eaten in 3 days straight. And I won't. Not until she wakes up. Because of me, she is lying in that bed, bandages surrounding her body. Because of me, she is in that crucial state. Wendy tried her best, even the strongest healing magics couldn't heal all her wounds.

Lucy, I made you suffer so much.

Are you sad?

Are you mad?

Do you hate me?

You should.

I made you go through so much.

Without EVER,

ever,

saying sorry.

So I'll say what I've wanted to say for a long time.

Sorry,

Thank you,

and..

I Love You.

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short! I didn't have much time. Did you like it? I'm having a little of a writers block right now, next chapter might not come in a while ):**

**I just wanna say, this story will be sad. I don't write happy stories, lol.**

**Looking forward to next time!**

**-Anita Dragneel xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hii!~ I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully I'll be posting more frequently now, especially since school just you enjoy this new chapter! Punctuation and capitalization may be limited in this chapter because i recently got a new keyboard that is hard to type on. **

* * *

**_Recap:_**

So I'll say what I've wanted to say for a long time.

Sorry,

Thank you,

and..

I Love You.

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

_**Location: Fairy Tail Rehab Room**_

Lucy's POV

Where was I? Everything is dark. I hear a faint voice calling my name.

"-cy. Lucy!"

My eyes fluttered open, and I see pink.

"Wa?"

"Lucy!"

I hear my name called again, and I look over to the speaker.

"It's been so long since you woke up!"

* * *

Natsu's POV

She finally woke up. My beloved finally woke up.

"Lucy! It's been so long since you woke up!"

I call out, happiness taking over.

She stared at me, confused, as if she doesn't know who i was.

That can't be true though. I mean, we've been together for years, of course she'd know who i was.. right?

I decided to answer my questions.

"Hey, do you know me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

She didn't answer me, all she did was just look out the window.

"Hey, Lucy! answer me."

She never looked back.

After a moment of silence, i stood up and walked out the door, for the first time in days. Everybody was surprised to see my face.

"Natsu! How is she? Is she awake?"

I look up from the ground, and replied.

"Yeah.."

I felt a light smack on my back.

"Why so glum, flame brain?"

"Not in the mood, Ice Princess."

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Erza.. what do I do.."

Tears started dripping down my face.

"She woke up.. I should be happy but.. I-I'm not.."

"Why? What's wrong?"

I remained quiet for a bit, wondering to tell them or not.

"She.. she d-doesn't remember me anymore.."

* * *

**I tried a cliffhanger, didn't really work so well. So, did you like it? This is basically a series of short chapters, i don't have time to write REALLY long ones. heh. Maybe it's my laziness. Hope you enjoy, next one might be out tomorrow. **

**-Anita Dragneel xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. It's been a while. Sorry ^^" . Anyway, here's a new chapter, and Merry Christmas! Have a happy new year and I wish the best of luck to you and your family. Enjoy!~**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"Why? What's wrong?"

I remained quiet for a bit, wondering to tell them or not.

"She.. she d-doesn't remember me anymore.."

* * *

Normal POV

"What?! Amnesia?!" Erza called out, terrified.

Natsu looked down to the somewhat interesting ground, his eyes filled with sorrow and tears.

"Hey, flame brain. Cheer up." Gray's hand flew up to Natsu's shoulder, in a attempt to cheer him up.

"Leave me alone." Natsu shrugged off Gray's arm and walked out of the guild.

"Natsu.."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_Why doesn't she remember me.. _

"Natshu!"

I heard a familiar cat like voice call out. I spin around a face the flying cat.

"Happy.."

I again look towards the ground, and the tears are itching to appear.

"I don't know why it's just me.. why can't she remember ME?"

"Natshu.."

"Eh? Pinky?"

My eyes widen and I look behind Happy to see the girl I loved.

"Lucy.."

I run up to her and embrace her.

"Please, Lucy! Remember me! My heart is torn apart, thinking that you'll never talk to me as you used to! I can't imagine a future without you.."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Pinky?" I call out. I didn't know his name. I swear to God I knew it before.

He steps out from behind the flying cat, and faces me with tears.

"Lucy.." He calls out my name and runs up to hug me.

"Please Lucy! Remember me! My heart is torn apart, thinking that you'll never talk to you as you used to. I can't imagine a future without you.." The tone in his voice was so sad, I couldn't stop myself from crying.

The tears fell down softly and onto his cheeks. He looks up at me with the CUTEST EXPRESSION EVER. [ You know what it looks like Natsu fangirls w ]

His eyes were wide in surprise, mostly because he didn't know why i was crying.

"why are you crying.." He asks softly, his face being once again burrowed in my chest.

'Your words.. they sound so familiar." I reply.

Suddenly, something appeared from the back of my mind.

The first time I met this man..

* * *

_**FLASHBACK TIMMEE~**_

_**[ I may of altered some words. sorry D: ]**_

_"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a Celestial Wizard. The guild I want to join is the best out there! sure they may cause trouble but that's what makes them so cool! Oh, I should probably explain what a guild is. A guild are wizards who come together to form groups. They take jobs and earn lots of money." _

_"Oh really." _

* * *

_"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" _

_"Natsu's a part of Fairy Tail?!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACCKK~**_

"Your name.."

The teary pinky looked up at me. "My name?"

"Your name.. It's Natsu isn't it.."

* * *

**Ahh, it's time to end this chapter. Thanks for reading! [ if you did ]  
I had to rush this chapter, to make it in time for Christmas.  
Once again thanks for reading, review if you like!**

**Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year :D**

**-Anita Dragneel xoxo**


End file.
